You Saved Me
by Dancesterx3
Summary: My take on why Brennan doesn't want kids...
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know what to do. I sat on the brick wall outside of the schoolyard, wishing that someone would drive their car into the wall. I looked at my worn in shoes, clicking my heels together, hoping they would transport me to Oz. I wrapped the straggling ends of my scarf once more around my neck praying for a little more warmth. This had been the week from. Well, more like the year from hell, and now it was going from hell to the 7th circle of hell in a split second. "Tempe." I heard Angie's voice pull me back to reality. She had somehow magically appeared on the wall beside me. The only steady thing I had left in this world was sitting beside me, a smile on her face, braces on her teeth. Curly hair pulled back in a ponytail, "cold ain't it?" She said as she scooted in closer to me. I made a nod, "Bobby Protrowski said you guys went to the homecoming together." I made another nod and let my eyes fall back to my worn in saddle shoes., "So?"

"What? We went to the dance, and?" I snapped, I didn't mean to snap, but I didn't say anything. Ang was pretty used to my outbursts since the end of last year when my parents left.

"How was it?"

"You could have come?" Now I had pulled out my biology assignment, I wanted to make sure it was perfect before first hour, The brisk wind blew the corners down making it hard to read my findings. Science was my thing, I think it will be the only reason why I put up with all this shit. I know in 2 years we will graduate move on and no one will remember anything that happened in sophomore year, but right here and now in this moment, I wanted to forget about everything and everyone.

"Look it's smelly Brennan. What are you doing smelly?" Chad Cooper leaned over eyeing my assignment before ripping it out of my hands and holding it above his head out of my reach.

"Give it back, you jerk" I shouted jumping up but clearly unable to reach the paper.

"Come on Smelly, you want it so bad come and get it!" He laughed, I swear it brought him great joy in making others feel like the scum of the earth. He didn't have to try hard, after all, I knew I was just that.

"Step off Chad." Seeley Booth had stepped in. Grasping the paper with a firm hand and pulling it from his fingers, "Leave." He barked and like a scared puppy Chad ran off. Then he smoothed the paper and smiled at me, "I'm sorry about chad. Listen if he gives you anymore crap let me know, okay? Chad and I go way back." Then he handed me the paper, "You have a good day now, k?"

"Okay." I said shyly and took my assignment back in my hands, Then Seeley wrapped his hands around the straps of his back pack and headed into the school, "Oh! Thank you!" I called over my shoulder.

I turned to Angela, "He talked to you." She was practically squealing a guy like that never speaks to girls like us, the artsy outcast and the science nerd.

"He stood up for me. But why?" I asked as we started our way into the school and into warmth.

"Maybe he likes you." She said giving me a hopeful smile.

But I just looked at her, "Seeley Booth will never like me."

"Why not?"

"Because look at me. I've had the same shoes since 8th grade, my clothes are not designer and I'm socially awkward. I don't even know why you hang out with me."

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to find Bobby Protrowski gaping a wide smile at me, "Hello my lady, how do you do?"

"Bobby!" suddenly I had remembered why my stomach had been hurting all morning. I turned to Angela, "I can't see him right now" I whispered.

She laughed, "Why not?"

"Because. Well I can't tell you. Just please make him go away."

"If I make him, go away, you'll have to tell me why I did it in the first place."

I sighed, "fine."

Then she smiled, turned to Bobby and put an arm around him, "Bobby… Bobby, Bobby,Bobby. Tempe's a little busy right now. Can you give us a little bit of privacy?"

Bobby smiled, "Sure thing Captain!" then he gave her a salute and turned down to another group on guys who looked and sounded just like Bobby.

Suddenly Angela pushed me into the girls room, "Spill it. Whats up?"

I looked to make sure we were alone, when I knew we were, I turned to her, "I'm pregnant."

Angela's face nearly hit the floor, "I'm sorry I think the acoustics are a little bouncy, did you just say you were pregnant?"

I put myhand to her mouth, "Shhh!" then I took away my hand, "Yes."

Angela stuck her head out the bath room door and down the hall, eyeing Bobby who was practicing the "secret salute" of the klingon galaxy fan club, "please don't tell me it's bobby's?"

I nodded.

"I didn't think he was able to reproduce. What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?"

"abortion?"

"What? No. I can't." I sat down on the toilet seat, mostly because I couldn't keep myself up on my own two feet.

"You can't have the baby. You're 15."

"I know how old I am. It's just one more thing to add to my list of reasons why my life sucks."

"Your life doesn't suck."

I looked at her, "My parents left me, Ang. I live with a family who hates me, My brother abandoned me, and the only thing that I have to smile for is an hour of biology every morning, then 6 more hours of torture not just in class but in the halls to." And like a well directed play, the door of the bathroom swung open and Angela stepped out from the stall to see who it was.

Veronica Samuels, aka Head cheerleader Homecoming Queen Goddess of the 10th grade. Came in for a lip gloss check before first hour, with her posse of brainless fools otherwise known as Tiffany and Jennifer. Upon seeing Angela, Veronica let out a shriek, "Ewww! Lesbian alert! Lesbian alert!"

Angela pinched her face, "shut up Veronica, we're having a conversation."

"About who can pleasure who first?"

Angela was about to talk when I stood up, "Come on, Angela, let it go. She's not worth it." I said as I pulled my friend out of the bathroom.

"Gee, Angie, do you always let your girlfriend boss you around?"

But I pulled Angela out before she could answer.

"You have got to stand up for yourself, Bren. You let everyone walk all over you."

"I don't care what Chad or Veronica think about me. I just want this year to be over. Who knows maybe the system will ship me out to another country where everyone is blind and mute." Just then the bell rang and I gave Angela a hug before entering my sanctuary, Mr. Bryson's Biology for Advanced students class.


	2. Chapter 2

When lunch came I didn't feel hungry. I'd had a lot running through my mind. I sat at the same Table Ang and I had been sitting at since school started. The one by the trash bin. I took a bite of my bologna and cheese sandwich, the only thing I managed to snag before my fosters woke. Angela usually had something good. A turkey sandwish with lettuce mayonaisse and tomato, a bag of crunchy cheetos, a homemade brownie a coke and a love letter from her mother. She was embarrassed each time she pulled it out, quickly crunchy it in her hands. I'd never told that I would have traded everything for a cheesy letter from my mother. Even to hear her voice again, I would have given everything. But I just smiled and shook my head as I took another bite.

"Did you tell Bobby yet?" She asked unwrapping the brownie from her napkin and running her hands over her acid washed jeans, her pink and yellow bangles clanking against the plastic table.

"No, I don't plan on it." I looked over my shoulder, but he hadn't turned the corner yet.

"What do you plan on?"

"graduating."

"That's three years from now Tempe, what do you plan on doing now. With the… " Her eyes looking down to my abdomen, indicating the baby, "you know."

I had been thinking about it all morning, unable to pay attention in my lit class, "I don't know. If I tell my fosters, they'll have me removed from the house, they already told me."

"Would that be such a bad thing? After all, they barely notice you now. You think they'd notice you pregnant?"

"A fat pregnant girl is pretty hard to miss."

"You have to think of something sweetie, especially if you want to, you know, have the procedure."

I shook my head, "I'm not doing that."

"What other choices do you have?"

"Well, I can keep the baby and raise it."

"Temperance, sweetie, you're fifteen, what do you know about babies?"

"I know they cry a lot."

"Are you really taking that into consideration Tempe?"

I shook my head again, laying my sandwich on the brown paper bag I had stuffed it in, "I haven't taken anything into consideration."

Angela took my hand, "I'm sorry" She whispered.

"for what?"

"You've been through so much this year, why does God keep punishing you."

"I know my mother raised me to believe that God is loving and almighty, But this isn't loving. Why would he take my parents away, my brother. Throw me into the hell I'm in and give me a baby? If God's even real, I don't think he's very loving."

Angela brushed the tear that had fallen down my face, "I don't know why he does that. You certainly don't deserve this."

Just then a body slid onto the bench across from us and both of us looked up to see Seeley sitting across from us, "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"Can't a guy enjoy his lunch with his friends?"

"He can." Angela said looking around, "But I don't see them."

Seeley smiled, "I can leave." He said starting to stand up.

"I'm not pushing you away." Angela said, "I just meant that we missed the memo that we're friends now."

Seeley sat back down, "sometimes my messanger gets distracted, memos get lost, you know how it is." He seemed so calm as he pushed the hot lunch mush around his plate, "What the hell is this stuff?" He said lifting a forkful and letting it fall back onto the plastic tray. Then he looked at me, "Is that all you have?" He asked eyeing my half eaten sandwich.

I stuttered a bit then answered, "Yeah."

" You're going to be hungry by 5th period." I knew that, since I'd had a bologna sandwich everyday for lunch since I'd been placed into the foster system.

"I'll be fine." I mumbled.

"No you won't, come on, you need to eat." He said standing up and pulling me to my feet. We were walking together, I could even smell his cologne, and he seemed so cool, to be seen walking into the cafeteria with me. Students looked at him like he was a celebrity- but of course, he was the school star, the head of every sport the school offered.

"Seeley!" A girl waved. Her blond hair in a side ponytail, she wore an oversized pink shirt held up by a black belt and black leggings, black boots, covered by black and pink striped leg warmers, her smile was perfect, "Come sit with us!" she giggled.

But he put up his hand, "Maybe tomorrow, Sandra." He said as we made our way to the kitchen, She frowned at his decline and turned to her friend, "Why is he with her?" Her look of disgust was pointed directly at me. I turned to walk back to the table but his voice stopped me in my tracks, "Where are you going?" He asked.

I turned to him, "Stop pretending, Seeley." I said fighting back tears, it was bad enough I hated myself enough as is, now I was pregnant, and now, after years of being in the same math classes he wants to be my friend.

He took a step towards me. "What are you talking about?"

"This." I said waving my hand between us , "I don't need your charity."

"I don't know what you are talking about Temperance, I thought we were friends?"

"Since when? Since when did you ever care to sit with me at lunch. You were nice this morning, but don't think I will take your charity. I can handle myself." I said as I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why were you with Smelly Brennan at lunch today?" Chad asked as he slid into his seat, later that afternoon.

Seeley looked up from his English homework, "What are you talking about?"

"Sandra Monahan said she saw you at lunch, walking with Smelly Brennan."

"Her name is Temperance and she doesn't smell."

"She smells like old trash bags."

Seeley's eyebrows furrowed and he looked up at him, "You don't know her, at all. All you do is torture her. Why don't you get to know her."

Chad put up his hands, "Jeez, man. What the hell? Do y ou like love her or something?"

"I don't love her. I'm just so sick of how y ou treat her. Don't you get it? She's a person."

"She's a lesbian." Veronica slid into the seat behind Seeley, and small porcelain hand snaked up and twisted a small patch of Seeley's thick brown hair.

He jerked his head away, "And you? You're just jealous of her because she's smarter than you."

Veronica's mouth fell in shock, Seeley Booth had never snapped at her before, "I'm not jealous. She really is a lesbian. Didn't you hear?"

Seeley shook his head, "Hear what?"

Then Veronica leaned into Seeley and so did Chad, "Well this morning, I went into the west end bathrooms to do my usual morning lip gloss check, I caught Angela and smelly making out in one of the stalls."

Chad sat back in a fit of laughter, But Seeley shot up his hand, "That's a lie Veronica, and you know it."

"I'm not lying Seeley. You can ask her yourself." By then the Teacher had closed the classroom door and the final bell had already rung. And Everyone settled in for another torturous hour of William Shakespeare.

I walked with Angela out of the school, after school that day, "I still haven't told Bobby yet."

"You're going to have too." Angela said as she shifted her art portfolio from arm to the other.

"Why will it matter? He can't possibly take of a child, he can barely take care of himself."

"Hey girls." Seeley Booth said catching up to us, and I groaned and stopped and looked at him.

"I told you to leave us alone. You're joke has gone far enough. I told you I don't need your charity." I said setting off again to find my bus.

His hand shot out to stop me, "I wish you'd stop walking away and let me talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." I said as I pulled out of his pretty tight grasp and headed towards the bus loop.

Angela passed him on my heels, she stopped and looked at him, "Leave her alone. Don't you think she's been through enough hell?"

But as the two of us walked away, Seeley just stood there, trying to understand, what hell had she been through? He thought to himself.

***

I snuck out my window later that afternoon, It was still easy enough to do, but I wasn't so sure how I'd handle it when I was 9 months pregnant. I made it to the bus stop without my fosters finding me. I'd done this so many times before, it was almost like a routine. I sat on the bench. While I waited, I pulled out the book I had checked out from the library "Anthropology 101: Your guide to the skeletal system." Ang usually made fun of me for my love of skeletons, Every Saturday I'd drag her to the museum, But then again every Sunday she dragged me to the art festival. I was starting a new chapter on the femur, "The strongest bone in the human body" when a red mustang pulled up and stopped in front of me, "TEMPE!" A voice shouted over Bon Jovi music. I looked up in a fit of shock, only to see Seeley in the drivers seat. I l ooked back at my book, and Seeley turned down the music, "Where are you going."

"It doesn't matter." I said not even looking up from my book.

Then he turned off the car entirely and got out, he joined me on the bench, "What are you reading?"

I showed him the cover, not taking my eyes off of the printed words on the page.

"Homework?"

I shook my head, "No. Pleasure."

I was a freak, didn't he get that? Why didn't he just leave me alone.

But he didn't move, "Where are you going?"

"The museum."

"I can take you there. It'll be better than sitting on a smelly old bus."

I looked up at him, "Whats your deal, Seeley?"

"I want to take you to the museum."

"No, Seeley, With all of this. Why are you all of a sudden being so nice to me."

Seeley leaned back, well as much as he could on a backless bench, But then he stood up, "I'll explain it to you in the car. Please accept my offer."

I sighed, and stuffed the book into my denim bag, a gift Angela made for me on my last birthday. He extended a hand to help me up but I was quite capable of getting up on my own. He even tried opening the passengers side door for me, "I can do it, you know." I said.

"I know, I was being a gentleman." What was this? Seeley Booth was never a gentleman, in fact, he had spent many years ignoring me, why was he making it his prerogative to be my friend?

" I can handle myself." I said, then he closed the door and ran around the front to the drivers side.

"See? So much better than a smell old bus." He had a point, but I would remain vigilant.

"Just go to the museum, please?"

He started t he pulled away. But as he approached a stop light he turned to look at me, "What did Angela mean when she said you'd been through enough hell?"

I looked out the window, "Nothing."

Seeley turned in his chair and placed his hand on mine, his skin felt warm. "You know you can trust me."

"No, I can't. I can't trust you. I can't even trust Angela anymore." I felt a tear piercing through and I bit my bottom lip to push it back. The light had changed green and Seeley pulled through the intersection.

When he pulled into the museum, He took my hand and stopped me from getting out, "Wait, can I… come?"

"Come where?"

"Inside with you?"

"You want to come to the egyptian exhibit with me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Can I?"

"I guess I can't stop you. It's a public institution."

He just took that as a yes, and pulled the mustang into a parking spot. We entered the museum again, at least I knew no one from school would be here, and I was free from criticism. Except for whatever embarrassing facts Seeley can collect to tell his locker buddies tomorrow at school.

"What is that?" Booth asked as I eyed the remains of a 5,000 year old mummy.

"He was an emperor, the highest respect in his tribe. He was betrayed by the tribe and the burned him, see here?" I pointed to a charring on the left ulna, "That's where the stake was driven into his arm. He was still alive when it happened."

Seeley winced, "Ouch." And shook his head, "That's like Jesus, being nailed to the cross like that."

I put my head down, "I don't think Jesus is the son of God."

"What are you talking about? Of course he is. The bible says so."

I let it go, I didn't want to get into it with him, he would probably beat me up for something, I turned the corner of the glass container, and looked at the head of the emperor, when Seeley spoke up, "what do you want to be when you grow up?"

I looked up at him, "A forensic antropologist. You?"

"My dad wants me to be an NFL player, But I don't know."

"Good money."

He nodded, "Why do you want to be something else?"

"Even if I did, it doesn't matter, he already has my life planned out. Go to Berkley like he did on a football scholarship, play pro and support him in his old age."

"Have you talked to him?"

"It won't make a difference, He has had these high hopes for me. I don't want to let him down ya know?"

I didn't know. My parents had let me down, so what if he lets his down? "Yeah, I know." I lied.

We walked to the food court, and he ordered two burgers, I reached my hand into my pocket to pay, but he just put his hand on mine, "I got it" He said.

"No I should pay for mine."

"Don't worry about it." he said and handed the cashier a $20 bill. I crinkled my $5, the only money I'd have all week, and stuffed it back in my pocket.

We sat at one of t he tables, and ate, at first we struggled with conversation, when he spoke up, "So tell me about yourself."

"I don't know. I'm in 10th grade, I love science. I don't know, Angela really likes that boy band, New boys in the hood?"

Seeley laughed, "New Kids on The Block."

I nodded, pop culture wasn't something that interested me, so I never paid attention, "Yeah they are pretty good." I said popping a french fry in my mouth.

Seeley smiled, "They aren't my cup of tea."

""They're so horrible aren't they?"

Booth laughed, "Yeah. I'm more an AC/DC, Bon Jovi fan myself."

"I don't know who that is?"

Booth gasped, "You don't know who AC/DC is?"

I shook my head.

"Well on the way, I'm play them for you. I promise you like them." He smiled as he looked down. I couldn't believe that I was here with Seeley Booth, at the Musuem, my place, and he seemed so comfortable. I had to figure out what his real intentions were.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where've you been?" Arnold demanded when Seeley dropped me off at my house after the museum, it was after dark and I knew my fosters would freak. I had to say, I had this one coming.

"I was out with a friend." I said as I tried to make my way past him and to my bedroom, but his large body blocked my own small frame.

"A boy?"

I didn't say anything and his large hand came up to strike across my cheek, I winced.

"Answer me!" His hand striking again.

"Yes! Yes a boy!" Hand came up and struck again.

"I told you, you weren't allowed to see boys."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You're not sorry. Go do your homework."

I ran to my room, pulling out the emptied trash bag I had been using to carry my belongings from my closet, I threw everything I could find into the bag, and tied it closed. I threw it out the window and quickly climbed out. It wasn't the first time I'd done this. I picked up the bag and ran to the bus stop. I didn't know where I was going, but where it was, I had to be able to get there on $5.

The bus station was empty, a few people straggled, and I made my way to one of the service windows. A young blond smiled at me, "Hi." She greeted.

"Hi. How far can I go on $5?"

She laughed, "the other side of town."

"I'll take it." I said pulling my crinkled bill and placing it under the slip in the window.

When the bus pulled up, I loaded my black trash bag on a seat in the back and I sank into the plastic chair.

I was the only one on the bus, I liked it that way. I pulled out my anthropology book and began to read by the light of the moon and the streetlights.

It took about 20 minutes to get to the other side of town, When the bus stopped I was forced to get off, I knew This was where Angela's friend Jack Hodgins lived. We had met a few times before. He was a nice guy. He knew my situation and once told me that he was more than happy to help out in any way he could, but still I hated doing this.

I found his house in 10 minutes and knocked on the door, Jack opened, wearing grey sweat pants and no shirt. He definitely was a looker, "Tempe, whats up?" He asked when he saw my trash bag.

I didn't say anything, I felt so ashamed of myself to be doing this and Jack opened the door, "Come in." He said lifting my bag and carrying it in the house.

"I'm so sorry." I said when he brought me a cup of ice tea.

"What did he do this time?"

I twisted my head to show him the bruise that had set in on my cheek from where my foster had slapped me.

"Ouch. Well, don't worry, you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you Jack. I don't want to put you out."

"No, You need a safe place to stay."

"Thank you. Please don't tell Ang I ran away."

"I won't. What about school?"

"I'm not going. I'll teach myself. Besides I'm smarter than most of the teachers at that stupid school."

"You can't miss school, Temperance. They'll hold you back."

"I can't go home."

"You know Angie will take you in. That way you can still go to school."

I shook my head, "Can't. That's the first place the fosters will look. They'll kill me for running away,"

"At least call her. Let her know you're alright."

"No! I can't! No one can know where I am. You can't tell them."

Jack sat next to me, "Alright. Fine. Do you want me to help you settle in?"

I yawned and shook my head, "No. I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

He nodded, "You know where the guest room is."

I pulled my black bag behind me to the guest room at the end of the hallway. Jack's parents were pilots and both were out for the week. Jack's older brother Jordan was 24 and stayed to watch him, so he didn't mind me staying the night.

***

"Where is Temperance?" Booth asked the next morning when he saw Angela sitting alone on the brick wall.

"I haven't seen her this morning. Maybe she's sick I mean she is-" Angela shut her mouth when she realized she'd said too much.

"What? She's what?" Seeley asked.

" Nothing. I'm sure she'll be here. She can't miss biology. It's pretty much her life."

"Well when you see her, can you tell her I wanna talk to her?"

Angela folded her arms across her chest, she wasn't buying Seeley's nice act as much as her best friend, "What's your deal with her?"

"I told you already. I want to be her friend."

"why? Did Chad put you up to it? Are you going to buy her trust, so that she'll let you in and at the worst possible moment you'll make her look and feel like a complete idiot? She's a human being Seeley, I know it's hard to imagine because she doesn't dress like the other girls. But it doesn't matter. Leave her alone. Please? I've seen this girl go through more than one person should ever have to go through. I'm not letting you ruin her any further than she already is. Please, she doesn't deserve this."

Seeley was taken a back by her words, "I have no hidden agenda Angela, I swear. Look, please if you see her, just please tell her, I want to talk to her. Please?"

"Fine. I'll tell her. But if you hurt her, I swear to God, I'll break you. You don't scare me."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"Alright." He seemed genuine and sincere, Angela had to give him the benefit of the doubt, "If I see her I'll tell her."

"Thanks Ang." And then he walked away. Angela wasn't sure about this, but she trusted her best friend. She kicked her heels to the wall as she watched the students walk by and into the school building, yet no sign of Temperance.

It was 10 am before I woke up. It'd been a long time since I'd woken up in a peaceful sort of manner. I could certainly get used to it. Jack had already left for school, but Jordan was awake, eating captain crunch and watching "Family Feud"

"I love this show. When I was little, my mom and I would watch this and try and guess before the contestants." My happy voice trailed off as the memory sank into my mind and Jordan looked at me.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Terribly. I wish she would come home. I hope every day that my social worker would tell me that my parents have come back."

"I'm so sorry Temperance, It must be so hard not knowing where they are."

I shrugged, "You get used to it. I just wish they would have placed me in a better foster home. 3 more years and I'm out."

Suddenly a hard rumble in my stomach sank in and I knew I was about to throw up, I quickly excused myself and made a mad dash for the bathroom, I'd been throwing up for a week now. I knew I needed to see a doctor about the baby, but that would require parental consent and my fosters would kill me for having a baby at fifteen.

I thoroughly brushed my teeth and rinsed with the new mouth wash and toothbrush Jack had left me before he left for school, since I had to leave mine behind at home.

***

Seeley found Angela at lunch that day, when she saw him coming she shook her head, "She missed biology. She must be absent."

"I really need to talk to her. Maybe I'll stop by her house on the way home, if she's sick I can bring her some soup."

Angela looked up at him, "No you can't. Tempe's parents are a little strict she's not allow to hang out with boys."

"Well I really need to talk to her, maybe I can get her parent's permission."

"No. Seeley. Just tell me what you need to tell her. I'm going over there after school, see what's up."

"No. I need to tell her to her face. I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow."

But tomorrow came and went. Three days had passed and neither Angela or Seeley had seen or heard from Temperance. It wasn't until after school when Angela was on her way home, Tempe's foster dad's car pulled up and his window rolled down.

"Where is she?"

"Tempe? I don't know. I haven't seen her since Monday."

"She's not at your house?"

Angela shook her head, "She's not at home?"

"No one has seen her since Monday either."

Angela looked up, "No." And then she took off to her house. When she got home, she threw her bag on the floor and dashed to her phone, dialing Seeley's number.

"Hello?" Seeley answered.

"She ran away." Angela's voice was in a panick.

"Who? Who ran away?"

"Temperance. Temperance ran away."

"What? Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Alright. I'm coming to get you. We'll find her."


End file.
